


A will & a way

by Terfle



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Great aunt Sophia has died, leaving Donna to start anew





	A will & a way

**Author's Note:**

> This story correlates with the fanfics:  
> Shadow over the sunrise  
> A rose for the past  
> Of blood & water

Donna had loved every moment of being here. Old Sophia had taken them in and given her and Sophie a home. She was happy to have been her carer. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, showing her how generous Sophia was. She had left everything to her. The cracked mirror in the hallway; the duvets and sheets that she had painstakingly made by hand when she was young and that beautiful turquoise and silver crucifix on the wall of the kitchen. She had been told that her niece had a duplicate, bought on a trip to Athens, 20 years ago. She’d taken it with her when she’d left for Australia. Donna imagined this pretty Eleni surrounded by children in her own kitchen with that lovely symbol of home on her own wall. She’d seen a few pictures of her dotted around Sophia’s home. The kindness she had shown a young scared pregnant woman who was sure her life was in tatters, was indescribable. She doted on the baby as soon as she was born and Donna named her baby after this wonderful woman. Sophia was honoured and crowed about it as if she were her own grandchild.

Now she was gone and Donna had lost her protector. But Sophia had given her courage to do what she never thought she’d do. Strike out on her own and make that taverna come to life. She still had Sam’s plans drawn up on a napkin stashed in a box of memories. With Sophia’s money, she could make it all come true. She would take the things from this house she loved the best and put it in her new room where she could be reminded of and be grateful to the generosity of her benefactor every day. She’d learned from her that life is for the living, no matter the hardship.

Donna closed her eyes and lifted her face to the scorching sun to savour the new day. It was her turn to be brave and she’d teach Sophie the same. She knew her daughter would never forget her namesake.

Now was the time for new beginnings.


End file.
